


Drunken cupcakes

by twoheartsx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Drinking, I suck at titles i am sorry, It gets happier latter i think, Kissing, Kurapika is alone on his birthday, M/M, So leorio helps him not be so alone, cute but sad, enjoy your cupcake, happy birthday pika, start is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika is alone on his birthday and drunk when Leorio shows up to be his knight in shining armor and save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to upload this yesterday when I finished it, but life and more importunately school, prevented that. Anyways, the name title is curtsy of Blue because she suggested it and it was too perfect to not use. I hope you guys enjoy.

It was like any other night. Every other night and it wasn’t. Tonight was different. Today was Kurapika’s birthday and yet, here he stood, hands soaked in blood, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Birthdays, usually spent with friends and cake. Kurapika hadn’t spent a birthday like that in a long time. Lonely wasn’t a new feeling and yet it still hurt. Bitter tears streamed down his face. Tears of pain and sorrow. Tears of mourning and loneliness. Because it was his own fault he was alone. Kurapika quickly undressed, stripping to just his sweat pants and sweat shirt. He lied on the bed, not bothering to wash off the blood from his hands. He was tired, physically and mentally. He heard the sound of the phone he often left untouched ringing. Messages from Gon and Killua, happy birthdays that Kurapika didn’t know how to respond to, littered the screen. A missed call from Leorio makes Kurapika’s heart drop. He can’t bring himself to pick up the phone, to hear the disappointment in his voice. He gets up, walking into the bathroom. He turned on the sink, scrubbing the blood from his skin. He looks at himself in the mirror, frowning. Dark circles under his eyes, lips chapped and bruised. He turned around, walking into the small kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of vodka, opening it. He takes a sip, walking over to the bed. He sat down, chugging down the whole bottle. He knew it was stupid and it wasn’t right, but he couldn’t face Leorio sober. He couldn’t talk to the man sober. He picked up his phone, drunkly picking Leorio’s number. He lied back on the bed, listening to the sound of it ringing. After a few rings Leorio picked up. The alcohol was taking its effect and that was good.  
“Kurapika?” Leorio asks, surprise in his voice. This was likely due to the fact Kurapika hadn’t called Leorio in a long time.  
“Oreo.” Kurapika said, laughing. He couldn’t even get Leorio’s name out right. “I seen you called m-me and I,” he hiccuped before continuing. “Had to call you back.” He said. His words were slurred and slow. He heard Leorio sigh.  
“Kurapika, are you drunk?” He asked. Kurapika snorted and rolled onto his side.  
“How’d ya tell?” He asked, rolling onto his stomach. He could hear the deep sigh of Leorio.  
“Kurapika, please tell me where you are.” Leorio said, voice sounding demanding.  
“Hmmm, do ya wanna see me?” Kurapika asked. He almost wanted to get more to drink, but he didn’t feel like getting up. Another deep sigh came from the other end of the phone.  
“I wouldn’t ask where you are if I didn’t.” Leorio stated. Kurapika laughed, kicking his feet.  
“I’m at the motel on park street.” Kurapika said. The fact he got the address out was a miracle in itself.  
“Okay. stay right there. I’ll be there soon.” Leorio said. Kurapika just hummed in response. He heard the line drop and he dropped his phone. He rolled onto his back looking at the ceiling. After twenty minutes he heard a knock at the door. He pulled himself up, stumbling to it. He unlocked the door, opening it to see Leorio standing there. He upon seeing the man threw his arms around him, falling out the door. Leorio, barely is able to hold the blond up, almost falling over. “Kurapika!” Leorio shouts. Kurapika giggles and notices Leorio holding something.  
“What’s that?” Kurapika asked, mind a bit less hazy. Leorio looked at his hands then back to Kurapika.  
“It’s a cupcake since it’s your birthday.” Leorio said. Kurapika smiled and backed up some, almost falling over in the process if not for Leorio’s hand on his arm. “Let’s just get you inside.” He said. Kurapika nodded his head. The two carefully went inside, Leorio helping Kurapika. Once they were inside Leorio sat Kurapika on the bed, sitting next to him. Leorio opened the box, taking the cupcake out. He handed it to Kurapika watching the blond eat it down. He was sure Kurapika swallowed the whole thing whole but that would be crazy. Kurapika lied his head on Leorio’s shoulder.  
“Thanks Leo.” Kurapika said. Leorio smiled at the nickname and rubbed Kurapika’s shoulder, looking at the blond. Kurapika slowly got closer to his face, pressing his lips to Leorio’s. Leorio returned the kiss, closing his eyes. The blonds mouth tasted like cake and alcohol. He stood up, picking Kurapika up. He took the blond to his bed, lying him down, then lied next to him.  
“Get some sleep. I’ll be here in the morning don’t worry.” Leorio said. Kurapika nodded his head, smiling, before slowly drifting to sleep. Leorio pulled the blond close, cuddling him. He would be sure that when Kurapika woke up for the first time in a long time it wouldn’t be alone. That was his birthday gift for Kurapika.


End file.
